Snowless
by X Inori x
Summary: One Shot! A little mis-adventure of Kantarou's goes terribly wrong, Kantarou is depressed until the point of suicide because of the incident. Only Haruka can help Kantarou now.


A/N: This is my first Tactics fic, I'm sorry if it sound out of place! Review kudasai(please)!_**  
**_

* * *

**_Snowless_**

It continued to snow, falling; falling, did the snow cover everything. Kantarou stared out the window, his breath creating small splotches of fog upon the cold glass. Kantarou touched it with his fingers, the surface was cold and smooth as he expected it to be.

_"Falling its still falling."_

His normally bright crimson eyes were clouded red specks mixed in dark gray orbs, as he stared at the bleak sky. Still more snow fell, this sense of dread would not leave him.

_"I can feel it, and it hurts." _

Hesitantly, he put his hand on the door knob; he turned around with that sad expression. His gaze once again fixed on the door knob; he turned it and stepped out onto the veranda.

_"It's cold, it's falling."_

Kantarou felt the cold snow against his bare feet; it was wet and cold as he had thought. He touched the railing of the veranda; the metal was also cold against his flesh. The snow began to fall on him as well.

It would be dark soon, as the sun began to set. Kantarou could see it, he could see the sun's delicate light falling and peeking through the dull clouds, they were brilliant and lively. That is what Kantarou thought as he stared down at his wrist then back at the sky.

With an outstretch hand he tried to grasp the sky, "it's so far away, too far enough." He whispered, with-drawing his hand.

"There is no way you can fly; didn't you break your wings a long time ago?"

Kantarou turned around, it was Haruka. Kantarou turned to face the sunset, now more sunlight poured through the dim.

"It's a nice sunset isn't it?"

Kantarou didn't say anything. While Haruka joined Kantarou on the veranda, he placed a hand around his shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Kantarou whispered,

"Why not?" Questioned Haruka,

"I'm not well, please don't talk to me."

Haruka removed his hand, as a gust of wind blew past them. They both shivered, Kantarou shiver more afterwards.

"Do I let you freeze to death here?"

"I want to die, why not."

"Kantarou…" Haruka whispered once again touching Kantarou on the shoulder, this time Kantarou wiggled away.

"Haruka…I want to die. I want to be able to fly again."

"Wouldn't you be more bound then? Because I can see them."

Haruka couldn't really see anything, but the chains that bound him and Kantarou, he could see. The chains- the burdens, the pain that we all live with, our chains. Haruka could see them; he could see the wings that Kantarou broke long ago.

When Kantarou was alive, when Kantarou wasn't like this, when Kantarou could still breathe.

"Your wings maybe broken, but if you die, wouldn't you throw more chains on yourself?"

"I don't understand Haruka."

"Your wings, you broke those but those chains…the pain you feel will hurt more if your gone." Haruka whispered as he pulled Kantarou near him.

"They're gone, Haruka. They're gone; do you think you can fix me?" Kantarou whispered as a tear trickled down his cheek,

"I can't fix you, I can help you. The broken will always break no matter how many times they are fixed." Haruka said stroking Kantarou's snow white hair,

"If I could go on with these broken blood soaked wings, will you share the chains with me, will you let spring come?" Haruka closed his eyes then replied softly,

"Yes…there will always be snowless days. For now all I can do it wrap you in my sin-covered wings."

That evening the snow never did stop, spring was far ahead. A time where the ice melts, and the earth is warm again. But there is never a snowless day, not here. Not anywhere, there is always snow somewhere, because the frost…it never dies.

* * *

A/N: I feel like Kan-chan, I wish spring would come already! I think Kantarou seems OOC, but isn't he like this when he's depressed...well not to the point of suicide but still...gee I don't know what I'm taking about (sweatdrop) If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
